Lullaby
by horse-crazy girl13
Summary: You shouldn't take life for granted. I learned this. And Percy learned it, too. This is my last view on life before I died. Before I was driven mad from my time in Tartarus. How even though death tries to tear us apart, our love conquers it. This is our lullaby. The one that will last forever. This is dedicated to a friend who lost her grandmother today. Annabeth's POV


**Hi! So, my friend's friend's grandma just died today of cancer. I don't know either of them personally, but I know how hard it is. My uncle died recently of cancer, and my mom survived it. To the girl who lost her grandmother: I know it's hard. I know it's weird that I don't know you, but I just want to say that everyone is behind you. Chubbypandaz is there for you. Your grandmother is in God's arms now. This is dedicated to her. To everyone: this is a reminder not to take life for granted. This is in Annabeth's POV.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

His image was fading.

The world was fading.

I was fading.

I held his hand tightly in mine, wanting to hold on to him until I couldn't hold on any longer.

I kept my eyes locked to his, blinking tears out of my eyes, so that my last image of him wouldn't be blurred.

I tried to take deep breaths-however hard it was-so that I could lock his sweet smell into my mind, and have it with me until I was nothing.

With my remaining strength, I pulled him close to me, until space no longer separated us. His lips were soft against mine. They tasted like sea salt, but with a hint of honey.

And then a lullaby. That's what I heard.

**.**

**Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep  
And still so many things I want to say**

**.**

So many things. So many things I never got to do. So many things _we _never got to do. And so many things I wanted to say, but never did. Now it's too late.

**.**

**Remember all the songs you sang for me  
When we went sailing on an emerald bay**

**.**

My laugh was like a song, as Percy would tell me on numerous occasions. And so many times I would "sing my song" for him, mostly right after he would act like his usual Seaweed Brain self. And so many more of those times I thought I had left with him, to sing my song to him, but I was wrong. It was all coming to a close.

**.**

**And like a boat out on the ocean  
I'm rocking you to sleep**

**.**

Sleep. Sleep sounds so peaceful, easy. But it's never so simple. Every night as I laid next to Percy, I never realized how much I took sleep for granted. As he would hold me gently in his arms every night, I would think to myself that there was always tomorrow. Always tomorrow to be with him. There was always tomorrow to be held by his loving arms. But now, I know: this time, there would be no tomorrow.

**.**

**The water's dark and deep, inside this ancient heart  
You'll always be a part of me**

**.**

I remember the thick swelling of darkness all around me. Pressure squeezing my mind blank. Nothing but blackness and fear and shadows. Reaching around for anything, but coming up empty.

As corny as this sounds though, there was one thing. One thing that remained bright in my mind, like a light shining at the end of the tunnel. Like a constant tug on my heart, reminding me of what I have. Like a wave that had been poured into my heart, so that it slipped through the cracks and filled all the spaces. I was reminded that I had _him. _Percy Jackson.

**.**

**Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream  
And dream how wonderful your life will be**

**.**

Dreams. That sounded nice. A real dream. Not something that was really happening, not reality. But something I could make up myself. Something that could give me somthing to hold on to. But what is a new life without Percy? Without him, I am nothing. He was, is, and always will be my everything.

**.**

**Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby  
Then in your heart there will always be a part of me**

**.**

My child. His child. Our child. That's what we could have had. But we didn't. We took time for granted. We took life for granted. That had been our choice. And we would pay for it, whatever the price.

But one thing was set in stone: this lullaby. I closed my eyes, letting the words weave their way into my heart. They would be chained there forever, chained to my spirit, linking us together even when death would do us apart. He was a part of me.

**.**

**Someday we'll all be gone  
But lullabies go on and on**

**.**

Yes, one day, we will all be gone. From Earth. From this world. But one day, we will be together again. One day, not even death will do us apart, and our lullaby will continue.

But for now, I was sure of something. I was sure that even as I faded, the link that we created, this lullaby-it would be passed down. It would work its way into the hearts of other people, and they would feel the love we had towards each other. They would know and understand.

**.**

**They never die  
That's how you and I will be**

**.**

Life has no permanency. Nothing lasts forever. Buildings crumble, mountains fall down. It happens slowly, but still-it's not permanent.

But Percy was right. Just as our lullaby had been set in stone, so had our love for each other. Even after I passed, I knew that the love we had would never waver, never end, never die. Just as our lullaby.

I looked into Percy's eyes one last time, and he nodded gently, hands cradling my face, just as his heart was holding mine.

And as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, forever, I felt our link tighten. I felt the wave turn to ice, gluing the cracks together. This was our song.

This was our lullaby.

Now and forever.

* * *

**Thank you to Chubbypandaz for helping me with this! Half-credit goes to you! I hope everyone liked this. And just to make things clear, Annabeth and Percy were rescued from Tartarus, but Annabeth was haunted by nightmares and very wounded when they rescued her. She passed away. So yeah, hope you liked it.**


End file.
